


the world says hello

by moonlightmp3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, CG/L, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Mommy Kink, Multi, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmp3/pseuds/moonlightmp3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he never expected waking up the maknae to go quite like this (but he's not exactly complaining)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world says hello

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first posted work so i'm just sitting at my computer, screaming with my mouth closed :)  
> based on [this](http://31.media.tumblr.com/f25269655b8abe6571cf62bc470c418b/tumblr_n0xrw2J4uU1s4a86co1_500.gif) and [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/7e786c0d90cb4550895af36afef49802/tumblr_n37av52hwS1sawj2lo6_250.gif)

The word came distinct and unmistakable from the younger’s lips:

_Mama._

Chen stood rigid at his bedside, frozen from the utterance of such a simple but loaded word. He must be mistaken, the elder thought as he attempted to shrug it off and go back to the task of releasing the other from his blanket cocoon. But then, he heard it again, coming from the other’s sleep thick and lisped voice, a little higher in pitch and volume this time.

_Mama._

“Haha, so funny, sorry if I can’t appreciate comedy this early in the morning, Sehunnie,” he joked and the exhausted man made a move to tear the sheets from the other’s body. Sehun’s grip tightened however and that same childish tone appeared, completely disarming the other where he stood.

“Hunnie needs to sleep just a little more, mama. Hunnie want naptime,” and he let out the cutest yawn that stretched his pretty pink lips and darted his tongue out to lick at them, not once opening his eyes.

Chen was utterly speechless. He didn’t know what on earth to do with this tired little pup that now lay in bed before him while his dutiful self woke for schedules and had the good graces to wake the maknae as well. The same maknae who was now defying his hyung’s instruction and catching some more z’s without heed, all the while calling the other man _Mama_. Chen would have scolded him at the first mention of the new title if it weren’t for the delicious heat that licked up his spine at the very utterance of it. The only way he could stave off its warmth was to make a punchline of it.

“Mama is a minute away from beating your ass for being petulant,” Chen bit back but before he could punctuate his statement by tossing away the blankets, Sehun beat him to it.

He lifted them in invitation and rubbed his cheek into the empty side of the bed as he whimpered, “Mama, sleep with Hunnie for just a little longer.”

Chen couldn’t say he was proud for how quickly he slid in alongside Sehun and took him into his arms, but he definitely felt a rumble of satisfaction in his gut. It only whirled further as he lay with the younger yet bigger man who breathed out the new endearment onto the nape of his neck which he now curled into. Chen gazed out of the window as the sun made its ascent over the horizon and soon blazed orange onto their skin.

Along with the bustle of activity coming from the kitchen and the evened breath of his bedmate, Chen decided it served as much of an alarm as was needed at the moment. With an all too fluid kiss to Sehun’s warm forehead that elicited a whimper from his slightly drooling mouth, Chen slid carefully out of bed and made his way to the common area.

Certainly there was a way to explain Sehun’s current behavior. Sleep was a weird thing, especially when one is deprived of it such as they have been, and so the resting mind could be a tricky one. Baekhyun yipped like a dog as he slept and the screams Luhan had frightened the whole dorm with served as example enough that stranger things have happened.

With a shiver racking through his body, Chen quickly realized this was no problem or fault that Sehun’s sleep patterns held; the way he himself reacted so excitedly to such sleep-dazed speech is what left him reeling. It was the fact that he yearned as he sat at the bay window to return to the maknae’s room just to hear him utter that word again, preferably right at the shell of his ear.

He shook the thought away as he could hear the door in question down the hall open and out shuffled a pajama-clad Sehun, still holding onto his blankets like if he did he’d be that much closer to dreamland through them. However, Chen couldn’t shake the weight that now plopped itself on top of him as Sehun made a seat out of his elder’s lap. Before he could even gather the breath to ask, Sehun was again buried into his nape and uttering that word like a prayer: Mama, Mama, Mama. Chen held onto the broad waist and rubbed at his back as he continued with the endearment and sweet nothings of “love Mama” and “Hunnie needs Mama”. The pleased noises that escaped Sehun’s mouth signaled to Chen that his soothing hands were appreciated.

Sehun was obviously distressed, has been for the past few months. But in Chen’s hands at this moment, he could feel all of that stress melt away and even his own shoulders sagged in relaxation. In their own little bubble, curled into each other as the sunlight filtered into the living room, they could find peace.

The comfortable silence was soon broken by a childish giggle and Chen looked over to the other’s face with an amused grin.

“Can Mama make Sehun something yummy for breakfast?” he asked and Chen didn’t even question the little state that Sehun was presenting with, was all too smitten with it to stunt it.

“My little Hunnie is hungry, huh?” Chen asked with that sly kitten smile of his. His hand soon made purchase on Sehun’s solid abs once he had nodded and began tickling at the sensitive sides. The giggles that filled the room were like music to his ears, a song always playing in the back of his mind but not being performed until now. “Is this where Hunnie wants something yummy? In his cute little tummy?”

Soon they were a pile of toned limbs rolling around on the ground as Chen served Sehun with more tickles and the latter cried out with more laughter and that word that started this all: Mama. Of course, this attracted the attention of their other roommates and soon the wide-eyed bespectacled face of their leader was peering from the doorway of the kitchen with a coffee that threatened to spill in his hands.

Before Chen could let the sinking feeling of being caught set in, though he didn’t know what he should feel guilty for, Sehun spotted his beloved hyung and began to call out to him with a special name of his own.

“Daddy, daddy! Mommy keeps tickling me and I’m so hungry!” he wailed.

“Hungry, are we, sweetie?” Suho questioned as he set his mug down and knelt down to be level with the beaming face of his maknae. “Daddy’s hungry too,” he added with a sly grin that felt uncharacteristic once Chen spotted it. Before Sehun could catch a proper breath, Chen resumed his tickling just as Suho pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to his sensitive sides. The laughter that ensued only spurred the both of them on to start placing raspberries onto any inch of skin they could get to on their wriggling baby.

“Daddy is so hungry, he can just gobble you up,” and he made exaggerated gnawing on Sehun’s flat stomach.

“Yummy, Hunnie is so sweet,” Chen cooed once he licked and nipped at his neck and cheeks.

Sehun felt lit up with happiness and adoration as he squealed out “mommy” and “daddy” and keened under their touch. Though he was undoubtedly bigger than the one’s who now had him in their hold, he felt truly little in this moment. All worries and stress just seeped away from his body and was replaced with the loving kisses and touches from those who cared for him, from those who practically raised him.

As more giggles bubbled from their lips, Chen silently hoped for every morning to start out like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> (i also hope to make this into a 'verse)


End file.
